¿Qué probabilidades hay?
by Lady Akhisane
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. King se está quedando en casa de Tyson, cuando Tyson y sus amigos se aburren. Pero en serio, ¿qué tan interesante puede ser un paseo al zoológico? - No yaoi.


Esta es una traducción del original "What Are The Chances?" de la autora Queen Violet. Es una muy talentosa chica la cual me ha dado muchas buenas y divertidas lecturas dentro de la serie Beyblade. Deben saber que su equipo favorito son los Majestics, y hace tiempo terminó de escribir su propia historia sobre ellos.

Me ha concedido el honor de trasladar al español sus trabajos, y este es el primero de ellos, espero que le den una buena oportunidad y si alguno de ustedes se sabe defender en el inglés, se pase a revisar sus trabajos.

Sepan que los reviews que dejen aquí, se los haré llegar y entender a la autora.

Disclaimer: La franquicia de Beyblade y todo lo que engloba, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Takao Aoki. Esta historia y los personajes o lugares en ella no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la autora Queen Violet. Yo sólo he realizado la traducción del original "What are the Chances?"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////LA TRADUCCIÓN EMPIEZA AQUÍ\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana Tori (AzikaRue394)… y está muy atrasado. Pero al menos lo terminé, aunque es más largo de lo que quería/esperaba.

Esta historia tiene que ver con una broma entre ella y yo, la cual explicaré al final. También me pidió escribir algo con King, así que me disculpo si no aparece lo suficiente.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece. Simplemente me pertenece esta idea para este oneshot sin sentido. Si yo fuera dueña de Beyblade, muchas cosas serían alteradas y cambiadas… para bien, claro.

Disfruten!

**¿Qué probabilidades hay?**

Por millonésima vez desde su llegada, King se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose porqué rayos había aceptado venir al zoológico. Decidió que no era su elección estar aquí- había planeado pasar el día relajándose. Pero, como todos saben, es imposible hacerlo cuando te estás quedando en la casa de Tyson.

El día había comenzado bien. Enrique había venido temprano para llevar a Queen a una cita (aunque esto con mucha desaprobación de King), y Tyson, Max y Rei estaban entrenando. Kenny y Hilary estaban allí también, haciendo lo que fuera que ellos hacían (N/A: En serio, ¿qué es lo que hace Hilary? Como que nada más está ahí) y a Kai –como presintiendo que hoy sería un mal día para venir- no se le veía por ningún lado. King se acababa de acomodar en un lugar tranquilo con un buen libro cuando las cosas empezaron a salir mal.

Tyson decidió que el entrenamiento había terminado por ahora- posiblemente estaba hambriento y no pudo convencer a los otros de detenerse para un almuerzo… a las nueve y media de la mañana. Max y Rei estuvieron de acuerdo probablemente porque el mejor oponente no estaba.

Eventualmente, Tyson terminó de comer y se dio cuenta de que estaba aburrido. Ahora, todos lidian con el aburrimiento de diferente forma. Pero una de las más comunes –sin mencionar divertidas- es ir a molestar a los demás hasta que se te ocurra una forma de entretenerte. O hasta que ellos lo hacen por ti. Sucede que Tyson es profesional en esto.

El campeón del mundo había estado rondando el dojo y empezó a quejarse con su abuelo de lo aburrido que estaba. Tras cinco minutos de esto, el abuelo lo echó fuera con una frase que contenía demasiada jerga. La esencia del mensaje fue claramente que Tyson debía buscar algo que hacer si estaba aburrido.

Después de mucho caminar sin sentido por la casa, Tyson se topó con Rei y Max. Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo del cuarto de Max jugando un juego de cartas (Tyson nunca prestaba mucha atención a lo que los otros hacían). Tyson se invitó a sí mismo y se tumbó en la cama de Max previamente tendida.

Los otros dos bladers le dirigieron una mirada extraña, por lo demás escogieron ignorar su presencia y continuar su juego. Sabían que Tyson se aburriría de comer eventualmente. Tyson suspiró dramáticamente, alteró su posición de manera que su cabeza quedó colgando del borde de la cama y estaba observando el juego de Max y Rei de cabeza.

Ya que su primer suspiro no logró la reacción esperada, el campeón mundial agregó otro suspiro exageradamente dramático.

Captando esta pista oh-tan-sutil, Rei preguntó -¿Qué pasa Tyson?

-Estoy aburrido-fue la quejumbrosa respuesta.

-Entonces busca algo qué hacer-le aconsejó Max.

Tyson suspiró una vez más y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la habitación (la cual aún estaba mirando de cabeza). Después de un rato fueron a parar en la tortuga de peluche que Max había colocado junto a sí en el piso. Una idea repentina había venido a la mente del peliazul al verla. El campeón se incorporó sobre la cama y anunció:

-¡Quiero ir al zoológico!

-¿Qué?-Lo azaroso de la declaración había llamado la atención de Rei.

-Quiero ir al zoológico-Tyson repitió- ¡Será divertido! No he ido ahí desde hace una eternidad. ¡Sin mencionar que tienen la mejor comida!

Max abandonó su juego de cartas y se dirigió a Tyson

-El zoológico suena divertido ahora que lo mencionas.

-¡Sí!-Tyson se entusiasmó- Y no pasará nada hoy, de todas formas.

-Aguarden chicos-interrumpió Rei- Sería divertido, pero ¿cómo vamos a llegar allí?

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Max.

-¿Quién nos conducirá allí?-el pelinegro especificó.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras lo consideraban.

-Hiro no puede, porque está en una reunión que se supone va a tardar un rato-pensó Tyson en voz alta. Entonces una idea lo golpeó y recordó quien se estaba quedando en su casa en ese mismo momento. -¡Ya sé! ¡King podría llevarnos!

-¡Es una grandiosa idea, Ty!-dijo Max muy animosamente.

-¿Estás seguro de que King querrá llevarnos?-preguntó Rei –siempre la voz de la razón.-Tendremos que preguntarle.

-Estoy seguro de que dirá que sí-dijo Tyson mientras los tres caminaban por el pasillo de camino hacia la habitación de King-. Después de todo, se está quedando en mi casa, me debe un favor por dejarlos a él y su hermana estar aquí por un tiempo.

Rei y Max ignoraron a Tyson y al llegar a la puerta, Rei alcanzó a tocar antes de que Tyson la abriera de un golpe e irrumpiera diciendo:

-Esta es mi casa, ¡no tengo que tocar!

King pareció sorprendido por un segundo antes de recuperar la compostura y cerró su libro antes de dejarlo junto a él sobre la cama. Miró a los intrusos con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Perdón-Rei se disculpó por la intromisión descortés de Tyson.

King se encogió de hombros -¿Qué quieren?

-Nos preguntábamos si podrías llevarnos al zoológico-Max dijo, yendo directo al grano.

King lo pensó por un minuto. Podría llevarlos. ¿Pero quería hacerlo? Podrían ser muy molestos y el zoológico no era exactamente lo suyo. Por otro lado, en verdad no estaba haciendo nada hoy y sería la buena acción del día. A King le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como una persona amable.

-Está bien, los llevaré.

-¡Sí!-Max estaba más emocionado ahora que era oficial: ¡Iban al zoológico!

-Gracias-dijo Rei, recordando sus modales.

King asintió y cogió sus llaves de la mesa de noche mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama.

-¡Bien!-Tyson dijo entusiasmadamente- ¡Gracias King, amigo!

-No hay problema-King les aseguró-. Pero no sé como llegar ahí, así que dependeremos principalmente de mi GPS.

-¡No hace falta! ¡Me sé el camino de memoria!- le informó Tyson- Ni si quiera necesitaremos ese estúpido pedazo de tecnología.

Resultó que Tyson, de hecho, no se sabía el camino de memoria. Tampoco lo sabía el GPS aparentemente. El grupo se perdió al menos tres veces, y en una ocasión (nadie recuerda si fue la sugerencia de Tyson o la del GPS la que causó esto) casi condujeron hacia el borde de un acantilado.

Eventualmente, aunque nadie está seguro de cómo, llegaron al zoológico.

-¿Lo ven? ¡Les dije llegaríamos!-Tyson alardeó mientras bajaban del vehículo.

-Creo que la próxima vez sería conveniente traer un mapa-aconsejó Rei- o alguien que sí conozca el camino- le lanzó una mirada intencionada a Tyson.

-Buena idea-King estuvo de acuerdo-. Y mi GPS irá directo a la basura.

-¡Y a quién le importa como llegamos! ¡Ya estamos aquí, así que deberíamos disfrutarlo!-dijo el siempre arrogante campeón mundial.

-Sí, pero como vamos a volver a casa-masculló Rei para sí mismo y King en tanto que dejaban el estacionamiento y entraron al zoológico.

-¡Miren! ¡Tortugas!-Max señaló antes salir corriendo para verlas.

-¡Espera, Maxi!-Tyson gritó y corrió tras su amigo, seguido poco después por los demás.

Después de las tortugas, hubo muchos más animales que mirar. La mayoría de los animales que visitaron fueron sugeridos por Tyson o Max-aunque los tigres fueron más que nada idea de Rei.

Después de un rato, Tyson sugirió una visita a la casa de los reptiles. Cuando el grupo entró, recibieron la primera sorpresa del día.

Hilary y Kenny estaban ahí, mirando la serpiente más grande del lugar. Kenny estaba recitando rápidamente datos sobre la serpiente que realmente a nadie le importaban (aunque eran impresionantes)-especialmente a Hilary. Todo lo que a ella le importaba era cuán grande era la serpiente y cuán hambrienta se veía, y como lo único que la separaba de ella era el cristal.

-¡No me importa cuál es su nombre en latín, Kenny!-Hilary le decía mientras empezaba a alejarse de la criatura- Parece capaz de romper el cristal en cualquier momento.

-¡Hey Hil, hey Jefe!-Tyson los saludó alegremente al correr hacia ellos. El resto del grupo lo siguió a un paso más lento y razonable.

-Hola Tyson-saludó Kenny- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí chicos?

-Tyson se aburrió, y ¡decidimos venir al zoológico! King nos trajo-explicó Max entusiasmado.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?-Tyson devolvió la pregunta.

-Bueno, como decidieron que habían terminado de entrenar por hoy Tyson, pensé que sería una buena idea venir a ver el zoológico. No hemos estado aquí en un tiempo y han incorporado nuevas cosas-Kenny le explicó a su amigo.

-Como esa serpiente gigante-añadió Hilary-. No deberían admitirlas en el zoológico.

-¡Anímate Hilary!-Tyson le dijo a la pelimorena- ¡No puede lastimarte desde ahí!-para enfatizar su punto, el campeón mundial golpeó el cristal. Esto no ayudó a su causa, sin embargo, porque provocó que la serpiente arremetiera contra el cristal.

Hilary dejó escapar un pequeño grito y saltó hacia atrás.

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer Tyson!

-¿Cómo iba a saber que intentaría comernos?-Tyson se defendió inútilmente.

Así comenzó otra discusión entre los dos mientras los otros hacían lo mejor por ignorar a la pareja que peleaba y continuar su propia conversación.

-Así que, Jefe, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?-preguntó Rei mientras el grupo se movía fuera de la casa de reptiles- Hilary y Tyson siguiéndoles, aún discutiendo.

-Sólo tomamos el autobús-Kenny simplemente respondió.

Hubo como un segundo de silencio. Entonces King habló por primera vez.

-… ¿Hay un autobús que va al zoológico?

-Sí, te trae al zoológico y luego vuelve una hora antes de que cierre para recogerte-el Jefe les informó-. ¿No lo sabían muchachos?

-No, pero esa información pudo sernos muy útil antes-King dijo echando un vistazo a Tyson y Hilary –aún estaban discutiendo.

Rei suspiró, también lo había notado y decidió ponerle fin.

-¡Chicos! ¿Creen que podrían dejarse de gritar el uno al otro ya? Están haciendo una escena.

Tenía razón. En ese momento, muchos niños estaban observándolos- a pesar de que sus madres les decían que era de mala educación quedárseles viendo. En realidad, muchas madres y adultos estaban mirándolos también.

-Lo siento chicos-se disculpó Tyson (aunque no lo hizo con mucha intención). Escogió hacer caso omiso a su indeseada audiencia.-No quería pelear con Hilary. Ella siempre es la que empieza, ¿saben?

-¡Tyson Granger, retira lo dicho en este instante!-demandó Hilary con una voz más alta de la que debería tener.

-¿Lo ven? ¿Qué les dije? Ella siempre empieza.

Rei gimió en frustración. Max decidió probar suerte y detenerlos a los dos, antes de que se pusieran peor.

-Hey, muchachos, vamos a calmarnos. No hay razón para molestarse. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

-¡Está bien Max!-Tyson dijo mientras colgaba su brazo alrededor del rubio- Hay un nuevo puesto de comida que vi por ese rumbo que quiero probar. ¡Vamos!

-¿Comer es lo único que haces, Tyson?-preguntó Hilary mientras se dirigían al sitio que señaló Tyson.

-No, también duerme-Rei respondió jugando.

* * *

-¿Podrías decirme otra vez por qué estamos aquí?

-Aquí es donde Ian quería venir-Spencer le recordó a su pelirrojo capitán.

-¿Ves, Tala? Esto es lo que sucede cuando dejas que el alfeñique decida qué haremos en nuestro día libre-dijo Bryan agriamente.

-No sólo es mi culpa, si Spencer no hubiera aceptado conducir, ni si quiera estaríamos aquí.

-Creo que los dos son demasiado amables. Lo que necesita ese enano es una buena zurra-Bryan frunció el ceño en tanto que observaba al objeto de su conversación inclinarse sobre la cerca de la exhibición de osos polares-. Espero que se caiga dentro.

-Cállate Bryan. Además, ya le has dado bastantes 'zurras'-Tala le dijo al fácilmente irascible ruso. Los tres (Tala, Bryan y Spencer) estaban sentados en una banca, observando a Ian explorar. Kai también estaba con ellos. Él bien se sentaba en una roca cerca de la banca, como hacía ahora, o simplemente se quedaba parado cerca de la banca. (N/A: Sí, en el zoológico hay rocas colocadas aleatoriamente… al menos había la última vez que fui XD) Si Ian se alejaba mucho, ellos se cambiaban de banca y Kai encontraría otra roca sobre la que sentarse o una cerca sobre la cual apoyarse.

Sentado en su roca, Kai había estado callado por un rato. De pronto, detectó a Tyson y su grupo ordenando comida –y era mucha-. Oh no-murmuró.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Spencer mientras él y los otros dos rusos siguieron la mirada de Kai hacia donde el campeón mundial y sus compañeros estaban.

Bryan sonrió maliciosamente.

-No luces muy contento de ver a tus compañeros de equipo Kai.

-Mírenlo. Ese cerdo, llenándose la boca- Tala hizo la observación cuando vio que obtuvieron su comida y se habían sentado para comer. Tyson fue quien pidió más comida, y aun así tomaba de los platos de otros.- No puedo creer que el mundo crea que es el mejor jugador de beyblade que hay.

-Probablemente deberíamos movernos antes de que nos vean-Kai dijo parándose y saltando de la roca en la que había estado sentado.

-Quizás tengas razón-Spencer concordó y llamó a Ian. Los Blitzkrieg Boys se aseguraron de estar lo bastante lejos de donde Tyson y los otros estaban tomando el almuerzo.

* * *

King terminó su comida primero –esto se debía en parte a que Tyson había estado comiendo de su plato, algo que King encontró insoportablemente repugnante. El peliblanco le dijo al resto que iría a explorar por su cuenta por un rato. También les dijo que le llamaran o le enviaran un mensaje cuando estuviesen listos para irse.

King vagó sin rumbo por un tiempo. Había visto a los Blitzkrieg Boys antes de que se alejaran –probablemente no querían que Tyson los viera. No los culpaba. King sentía curiosidad por saber qué hacían en el zoológico… en verdad no parecían el tipo de personas que iban a este sitio. Por otra parte, él tampoco lo era y estaba aquí.

Al menos ahora estaba por su cuenta y no tenía que volver a ver las tortugas con Max.

King se preguntó si alguien más visitaba el zoológico ese día, en realidad no lo dudaría. Talvez podría encontrar una buena compañía.

* * *

De vuelta con Tyson y su pandilla, Max había sugerido otra visita a sus amadas tortugas. Esta vez quería alimentarlas.

En su camino, se toparon ni más ni menos que con Hiro.

-¡Hey, Hiro!-Tyson saludó animosamente a su hermano- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que tenías una reunión. ¡No digo que no sea fenomenal verte aquí!

-Llegué temprano a casa y el abuelo me dijo que habían ido al zoológico. Puede ser difícil llegar hasta aquí, así que decidí salir y asegurarme de que llegaron bien. Vi el auto de King, así que pensé que lo consiguieron. ¿Dónde está King?-añadió Hiro, notando que el adolescente mayor no estaba con ellos.

-Oh, se fue por su cuenta. Nos dijo que lo llamáramos cuando estemos listos para marchar, ¡lo que probablemente no será pronto ahora que estás aquí!-exclamó Tyson arrastrando a un ligeramente protestante Hiro hasta las tortugas.

* * *

-Oliver, ¿acabaste ya de ver esos estúpidos peces?-se quejó Johnny, recargándose en la pecera de la pared opuesta.

-Bueno, casi había terminado, pero como tienes tanta prisa, creo que miraré un rato más-el francés contestó ingeniosamente-. Y no son estúpidos. Son peces tropicales hermosos y exóticos.

Johnny suspiró y volteó sus ojos color ciruela.

-¡Sólo son peces! ¡¿Cuánto necesitas mirarlos para darte cuenta de que son todos iguales?!

-Tanto como yo quiera.

-En realidad, son bastante interesantes-interrumpió Robert.

-¿Por qué siempre te pones de su lado?-se quejó aun más Johnny.

-No siempre me pongo del lado de Oliver. Me pongo del lado que siento que es el correcto. Y de todas formas, simplemente dije que los peces son bastante interesantes-Robert le explicó a su obstinado, pelirrojo amigo.

El escocés simplemente giró los ojos de nuevo y preguntó si sería posible que miraran otra cosa.

-Bien-Oliver dijo dándoles la espalda a los peces- ¿Qué te gustaría ver Johnny?-el francés preguntó con una voz demasiado amistosa.

-En verdad no me importa, mientras no sean peces-se desquitó Johnny abriéndose camino lejos de las peceras.

-Desearía que Enrique estuviera aquí. A él no le importaría ver lo que yo quiero ver- Oliver balbuceó siguiendo a Johnny con Robert siguiéndoles no muy lejos.

Johnny bufó.

-Él diría algo pervertido acerca de toda chica o animal en este lugar.

-Cierto-el peliverde admitió a regañadientes-. Pero seguiría siendo mejor que tú, Johnny.

El escocés se volvió y lanzó una mirada penetrante a Oliver, un insulto ya se había formado en su brillante mente creadora de insultos.

-¿Para qué estamos aquí, siquiera? … No lo recuerdo-Robert preguntó. Sabía que Johnny se la regresaría y realmente no quería que esos dos comenzaran una pelea en público, así que decidió que sería mejor distraerlos.

-Fue idea de Oliver-Johnny refunfuñó amargamente.

-¡No tenías que venir, sabes!-el francés le recordó a Johnny forzosamente.

-Sí, bueno, no había nada más que hacer-el pelirrojo se defendió y se volteó para seguir caminando. Oliver le siguió y le dirigió otro insulto a Johnny.

Robert alzó los ojos al cielo. Tanto con tal de no empezar algo en público… Se preguntó como pudo terminar con unos compañeros tan maleducados.

* * *

Los Blitzkrieg Boys se habían trasladado lentamente hasta donde estaban los animales grandes. Ahora estaban sentados en una banca cerca de los elefantes y las jirafas –los cuales desafortunadamente olían muy mal. Otro hecho desafortunado era que a los niños les atraían particularmente estos animales. Como deben saber, los niños y los Blitzkrieg Boys no se mezclan, precisamente.

Kai se paró junto a una de las tantas e innecesarias vallas colocadas por todo el zoológico. Los otros tres estaban en una banca (como de costumbre) e Ian estaba rondando por ahí mirando los animales (como de costumbre).

Luego de unos momentos de paz, una niñita se acercó dando brincos hasta el inaccesible grupo de adolescentes y tiró del pantalón de Kai.

-¡Hola!

El ruso simplemente alzó una ceja y murmuró su característico 'Hn'

La pequeña sonrió y no pareció afectada por la menos que amistosa respuesta.

-¡Mi nombre es Lily!

Kai le dirigió otro 'Hn'

-¡Yo sé quienes son ustedes! ¡Son los Blitzkrieg Boys!-los miró a todos con adorables y curiosos ojos y una gran sonrisa. Luego Lily volvió su atención hacia Kai- Y tú eres Kai Hiwatari. ¡Eres mi favorito!

Tala sonreía ante el infortunio de Kai, siempre era Kai el primero en ser reconocido cuando salían. Mientras tanto, Bryan estaba mirando a la niña como si fuera malévola, y Spencer pretendía que no se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo. Prefería estar al margen de situaciones como esta. No le molestaban los fans, pero a los otros…

Lily seguía ahí parada con esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro –parecía estar esperando que el famoso beyluchador le diera un autógrafo. Kai continuaba mirándola con una expresión de '¿qué-se-supone-que-eres?' en su cara-. ¿Y…?

La niñita soltó una risita por el hecho de que su beyluchador favorito de todos los tiempos le habló y siguió mirándolo con admiración.

-¡Oye, niña!-Bryan llamó desde su asiento –estaba hartándose de esta niña- Si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, entonces ¿por qué no te largas? Intentamos relajarnos.

La pequeña niña dirigió su atención a Bryan, ahora tenía lágrimas en sus grandes ojos.

-¡Oh, vamos!-exclamó Bryan dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la banca.

Inmediatamente Lily estalló en lágrimas y corrió llorando hacia su madre.

-Bien hecho, Bryan-Tala volcó su atención en su fácilmente irritable compañero y amigo-. ¿De verdad quieres ser golpeado por otro bolso?

La única respuesta de Bryan fue cruzar los brazos y fruncir el ceño en una forma muy amarga.

-¡Ian!-llamó Spencer- ¿Ya terminaste de ver este lugar?

-¡No!-el menor de los chicos gritó. En ese momento, estaba ocupado haciendo una mezcla de quién sabe qué para alimentar a las jirafas. Esas pobres criaturas.

Justo entonces, un niño cometió el inocente error de intentar hablar con Bryan.

-¡Hola señor! ¿Qué hacen sentados ahí?

Tala sonrió de nuevo y observó a Bryan lanzarle una mirada letal al niño.

-Talvez estoy aquí sentado tratando de evitar ser fastidiado por pequeños monstruos como tú.

Como era de esperarse, este niño también salió corriendo.

-¿En serio tienes que asustar a todo niño que se acerca?-Spencer preguntó viendo al desafortunado niño alejarse corriendo.

-Sí-Bryan respondió sencillamente-. Detesto a los niños.

-Nos dimos cuenta-murmuró Kai.

Bryan le dirigió una mirada feroz a Kai mientras Tala reía disimuladamente.

-Por favor ¿podemos irnos de aquí antes de que nos vean más de esas sabandijas?

* * *

King continuaba su vagar sin rumbo por el zoológico. Hasta ahora, lo más interesante que había visto había sido un gorila tratando de atacar a un niño a través de las barras de su jaula. Aunque fue muy entretenido.

Pero fuera de eso, no había nada interesante que reportar. Por millonésima vez, King revisó su teléfono, a pesar de que no lo había sentido vibrar. Nada. Uno pensaría que ya estarían listos para irse.

El muchacho rodeó otra esquina (a este paso se iba a perder) e inesperadamente se topó con una multitud de niños. Bueno, quizá no eran tantos. Pero había más de los que esperaba. También, los padres de los niños lucían escandalizados e indignados ya que intentaban a la fuerza arrastrar a sus curiosos hijos fuera de esta área en particular. Los infantes estaban definitivamente interesados en algo…

Dándose cuenta de que sólo había puesto atención a los niños y sus padres todo es tiempo, King siguió la mirada de los niños para ver exactamente qué atraía su atención. Cuando vio lo que era, su propia cara adoptó una expresión de shock similar a la de los niños a su alrededor.

Sentados en una banca (luciendo más cariñosos de lo que deberían) estaban Queen y Enrique, y se estaban besando. Bueno, más bien era más como una sesión de intercambio de saliva. Con razón los padres estaban alarmados.

El pobre de King estaba tan sorprendido que el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente fue que el zoológico era un lugar estúpido para una cita. Luego sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente y recobró los sentidos. No estaba muy seguro sobre qué hacer en esta situación, ya que esto nunca antes había pasado. El hermano protector en él quería separar a los tórtolos y darle una buena reprimenda a Enrique. De todas formas, no le había caído bien el rubio desde el principio. Su lado más sensible quería dejarlos solos. Y su lado curioso quería quedarse para ver si alguien venía a correrlos.

King estaba en el proceso de decidirse cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Vio que lo llamaba Tyson, así que contestó.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hey, King!-fue la sobre-entusiasta respuesta.

-¿Están listos para marcharse?-preguntó King, en tanto que continuaba observando el festín amoroso a una distancia prudente. ¿Qué esos dos no necesitaban detenerse para tomar aire?

-Todavía no.

-¿Entonces para qué me hablas?

-No queremos que te pierdas-Tyson explicó-. ¡Y queríamos que fueras a ver el espectáculo de los leones marinos con nosotros!

-Uh, no gracias Tyson. Estoy bien así-King insistió.

-¡Vamos, King! ¡Será divertido!-Tyson le suplicó.

King suspiró –no quería que Tyson lo fastidiara.

-Está bien. Iré a ver el espectáculo.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Nos vemos allá, King!-con eso, Tyson colgó.

King hizo lo mismo y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Echó un último vistazo a su hermana y su novio antes de partir –ya se las arreglaría con ellos después.

* * *

-Tenías que comprar la golosina más pegajosa que se ha inventado ¿no es así, Joseph?-se quejó Mariam al ver a su hermano menor tratando de despegarse los dedos por centésima vez.

-Cierra la boca Mariam-se defendió Joseph-. Sabes lo mucho que me gusta el algodón de azúcar.

-Sí, Mariam. No tiene nada de malo comer algodón de azúcar-Dunga decidió entrometerse y hacerla enfadar.

-Ozuma, ¿crees que ya que estamos aquí podríamos detenernos a ver los gorilas? Creo que Dunga estaría de buen humor estando cerca de su especie.

El plan de Dunga no estaba funcionando del todo.

-Te voy a…

-¡Buena esa, hermana!-Josehp la felicitó examinándose en busca de restos de algodón de azúcar que aun pudiera tener pegados.

-De acuerdo amigos. Es suficiente-Ozuma decidió calmar la discusión antes de que en verdad comenzara.

-Como sea, él empezó-declaró Mariam como si fuera un hecho-. Pero nunca será capaz de terminar la pelea porque es muy tonto como para pensar en un buen insulto.

-¡Oye!

-¡He dicho suficiente, los dos!-repitió Ozuma firmemente.

-Oh, está bien. Ya había terminado, de cualquier manera-dijo Mariam.

-Oigan, ¿no son ellos los Majestics?-preguntó Joseph, señalando lo mejor que podía.

-Sí, pero Enrique no está con ellos-les informó Ozuma.

-Bien-dijo Mariam-. Eso significa que es seguro acercárseles.

-De hecho, escuché que ahora tiene novia-dijo Joseph, intentando de nuevo despegarse los dedos –esta vez lamiéndose el dulce-. Quizá ahora te deje en paz.

-Lo dudo. No me parece exactamente del tipo fiel-declaró Mariam mientras el grupo se acercó a los tres Majestics.

-¡Hey Majestics!-Ozuma saludó al detenerse junto a los tres muchachos- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Los chicos voltearon a ver a los Saint Shields, pero Robert habló primero.

-Hola, Ozuma. Vinimos porque Oliver lo sugirió y no teníamos nada mejor que hacer. ¿Ustedes por qué están aquí?

Ozuma se encogió de hombros.

-Tampoco teníamos otra cosa que hacer.

-¿Y a él qué le pasa?-preguntó Johnny, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Joseph quien seguía lamiendo el dulce que mantenía sus dedos pegados.

-Algodón de azúcar-respondió Mariam sin rodeos.

-Nunca fui aficionado al algodón de azúcar-dijo Robert. También estaba viendo a Joseph –pero con una ligera expresión de disgusto-. No es más que azúcar y colorante. Sin mencionar lo pegajoso que es.

-¿No te gusta el algodón de azúcar?-Joseph estaba atónito- Debiste tener una infancia muy infeliz-después de eso, reanudó el proceso de remover el dulce.

La expresión de disgusto de Robert se volvió más intensa.

-Me temo de debemos irnos. Hemos estado fuera todo el día y quisiera volver a casa- Y así, sin una despedida apropiada, los tres Majestics se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

Una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos para no oír, Mariam se rió.

-No creo que Robert haya apreciado ese comentario de su "infancia infeliz" Joseph.

Él sonrió maliciosamente y al fin pudo separar sus dedos.

-Aquí vamos-dijo, agitándolos por separado.

-Pudiste simplemente ir al baño y lavarte las manos ¿sabes?-Ozuma le recordó al chico de menor estatura.

-¡Eso no es divertido!

* * *

Ese día más tarde, todos se habían ido a casa. King descubrió que el camino de regreso era mucho más sencillo que el de ida al zoológico. Aunque algo tenía que ver con que esta vez vino siguiendo a Hiro.

Cuando volvieron a casa de Tyson, Queen no había llegado aún. King decidió esperar en su habitación hasta que volviera –entonces hablaría con ella acerca de su cita.

Pronto, Queen pasó frente a la habitación de King de camino a la suya. King dejó su libro y la siguió, caminando por el pasillo justo fuera de su habitación.

-Hey, Queen-saludó a su hermana recargándose en la pared del pasillo-. ¿Te divertiste hoy en el zoológico?

La chica se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a su gemelo.

-¿Cómo sabes que Enrique me llevó al zoológico?

-¿No es un lugar extraño para una cita? ¿Acaso los corrieron de otros sitios por demostraciones públicas de afecto?-King respondió ingeniosamente.

-¿Nos viste?-Queen respondió sonrojándose un poco.

-Al igual que la mitad de los niños en Japón.

Queen se cruzó de brazos.

-Espera. ¿Qué estabas haciendo hoy en el zoológico?

-No tanto como tú. Tyson, Rei y Max necesitaban un aventón y en ese momento yo era el único que podía conducir-explicó King. Esta conversación lo hizo reflexionar sobre esa ida al zoológico-. Sabes, ese paseo ha sido el más interesante.

-¿Por mí y Enrique? ¿O por alguna otra razón?

King rió entre dientes.

-Bueno, en parte por ustedes. Cuando llegamos allí, deambulamos por un rato y eventualmente nos topamos con Kenny y Hilary en la casa de reptiles. Resulta que habían tomado el autobús. Luego, cuando hacíamos fila para comer, vi a los Blitzkrieg Boys y a Kai –lo cual me sorprendió porque no parecen el tipo de personas que van al zoológico. Después, por supuesto, los vi a ti y a Enrique agasajándose en esa banca- King hizo una pausa para ver a su hermana sonrojarse de nuevo. Sonrió y continuó-. Finalmente, cuando me reuní al grupito de Tyson, Hiro estaba con ellos. Aparentemente, quería asegurarse que llegamos a salvo al zoológico.

-¿En serio? ¿Toda esa gente fue el zoológico? ¿Hoy?

King asintió.

-Qué raro… De camino a casa, Oliver llamó a Enrique y dijo que mientras estaban en el zoológico…

-¿Qué estaban haciendo los Majestics en el zoológico?-interrumpió King.

-No lo sé, ¿qué estaban haciendo todos en el zoológico? Déjame terminar. Oliver dijo que se encontraron con los Saint Shields.

-Eso es muy extraño-King dijo, de acuerdo con su cuata- ¿Estaban todos en el zoológico hoy?

Queen encogió los hombros

-Parece que sí.

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono de King empezó a vibrar otra vez. Lo sacó y contestó.

-¿Hola? ¿Mariah?

-Hola, King. Los White Tigers fuimos al zoológico hoy y Kevin dice que te vio allí. Sólo quiero saber si es cierto. Está peleando con Lee sobre eso.

-Sí, de hecho fui al zoológico hoy-dijo King sin poder creerlo. Escuchó a Mariah pasar la información a Lee y Kevin y oyó al menor gritar '¡te lo dije!'.

-Bueno, ¡gracias King! ¡Adiós!

-Espera un segundo, Mariah-King la detuvo antes de que colgara-. ¿Vieron a alguien más hoy cuando estaban allá?

-Uhm… de hecho vimos a los All Starz. Pasamos un largo rato con ellos. También vi a Queen y Enrique unas cuantas veces. Quizá haya visto al equipo de Kane, pero no estoy muy segura. Y eso es todo. Cielos, ¿había mucha gente en el zoológico hoy, eh?

-No tienes idea. Gracias Mariah, te veo luego- King colgó y miró a su hermana, la incredulidad manifiesta en su cara.

-¿Qué?

-Tú y Enrique ciertamente se pasearon mucho hoy…

-¡Ya deja de hablar de eso!-dijo ella, ruborizándose de nuevo- ¿Qué más te dijo Mariah?

-No lo vas a creer… Me dijo que vio a los All Starz y a los Psykicks mientras su equipo también estaba allá.

-Entonces ¿estás diciendo que básicamente todo mundo estuvo en el zoológico hoy?-preguntó Queen incrédula.

-Casi todo mundo-contestó King-. No he oído de Zeo, la Dinastía F, el Batallón Barthez o los chicos de BEGA todavía. Pero no me sorprendería mucho que también hayan estado allí.

Queen de pronto se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes a dónde fueron probablemente…

-No, la verdad es que no sé. ¿Te molestaría decírmelo?-King dijo en tono inquisitivo.

-Hoy pusieron un circo justo al lado del zoológico. Apuesto a que al menos algunos estuvieron ahí-Queen explicó.

-¿También fueron tú y tu Enriquito?-dijo King con una sonrisa burlona antes de volver a su recámara, evadiendo el bolso de Queen cuando esta se lo lanzó a la cabeza.

* * *

¡Uff! Ahí lo tienen. Es más bien largo… no quería hacerlo así, pero como sea.

Ok, ahora con respecto a la broma entre mi hermana y yo. Bien, cuando estábamos viendo V-Force, nos dimos cuenta de que la noche después de que Rei y Salima estuvieron juntos en el puente, Kai se encontró con Rei en ese mismo puente y le preguntó: "¿Es aquí donde te reúnes con ella?". Esto nos llevó a Tori y a mí a creer que Kai había estado en el puente esa noche también. Luego, creo que un poco después en la serie, bien Max o Mariam mencionaron algo al respecto (o posiblemente no lo hicieron, no sé exactamente de donde salieron, pero bueno… en realidad, creo que Mariam mencionó algo sobre Salima prometiéndole a su equipo encontrarse con Rei en el puente. Pero no lo sé con seguridad). Y así, decidimos que todos estuvieron en/bajo/cerca del puente esa noche… excepto por Tyson. Ese pobre.

Así que ahí lo tienen. Por favor disculpen mis errores… está por dar la medianoche aquí, y en verdad quería publicarlo esta noche, así que no tuve tiempo de revisarlo debidamente.

Review?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////LA TRADUCCIÓN TERMINA AQUÍ\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció la historia? ¿Hice un buen trabajo? Por favor dejen sus reviews aquí, yo se los haré llegar a la autora. Si tienen alguna sugerencia par ayudarme a mejorar mis traducciones, por favor mándenme un MP.

¿Alguien podría recordarme como se llamaba el equipo de BEGA? xD


End file.
